


Who knew love was blind?

by Pippinmerry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Date, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippinmerry/pseuds/Pippinmerry
Summary: Barry, after a particularly nasty fight with a meta human, has left him blinded. He doesn't know if it is for good or just temporary. Oliver had gone over to barrys flat to see his partner, but Barry hasn't told him the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry sighed softly to himself as he just sat on his couch, holding his phone. He felt so lonely suddenly, being unable to see a thing. He hoped it would only be for a short amount of time, even Caitline didn't really know but was very hopeful given his previous injuries that healed fast. Barry gently ran his hands over his face slowly, touching his eyes gently and felt his heart drop a bit as he couldn't see anything at all. Jai blackness. Joe and Iris had green amazing, helping his flat be set out so he couldn't hurt himself further. Slowly, he stood up and made his way over to the kitchen and got a can of coke from the fridge and smiled slightly that he had made it there without bumping something. He opened the can before he suddenly heard his door unlocking and open. "Joe if you are checking up if I have fallen, too bad. I'm not completely useless yet" Barry called. 

Oliver stood just inside barrys flat seeing it all arranged differently to the last he had been in. He looked at his boyfriend and frowned seeing him pattering the work tops gently making his way to the cupboard. "Barry?" he asked frowning walking over slowly to him. Barry paused realising it wasn't Joe. "Oliver you.. You didn't tell me you were coming over" he said quickly as he tried to stand up tall and not look as helpless as he felt. Oliver went over and gently held barrys waist. "You weren't answering my texts" he said frowning softly, as Barry faced down slightly as he felt guilty he hadn't actually told Oliver of his current eye condition. Oliver frowned harder, stroking barrys cheek gently thumb stroking under his eye gently. "Look at me please Barry" he asked suddenly as Barry had his eyes closed. Barry sighed gently shaking his head gently. "I can't Oliver. I...I'm blind. I can't see you" Barry suddenly started shaking as tears ran down his cheeks the shock of what was happening really just taking over as he held onto Oliver face pressed into his chest. Oliver gently ran his fingers through barrys soft hair gently. "Is it permanent or not?" he asked kindly as he just feels his partner crying into his chest hard, grippibh his jacket. Barry didn't reply as he just shook badly, glad Oliver was over here with him now. "Can you just sit and hold me?" he whispered, as Oliver gently scooped under barrys knees and shoulders carrying him gently to the couch and just sat holding him closely, witg Barry straddling him to be close and still him. "I won't leave Barry, I will make sure you are OK" Oliver said kindly into his ear.


	2. Only time can heal my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Oliver discovers his boyfriend is blind, he moves in to help him around his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the very positive feedback so far! 

Oliver had been up all night cleaning Barrys flat, not moving things out if place, just cleaning as there was a general layer of dirt over the whole place as Barry hadn't been able clean it well himself. Oliver had his bowl of warm soapy water as he scrubbed down everything, while Barry was asleep in his bedroom. He didn't want to just take Barry to his own apartment, as Barry wouldn't know where anything was, so Oliver just moved in with his boyfriend. He had been planning on it for a while so better now than ever in his mind! Around an hour layer Oliver finished cleaning everything, just the floors to hoover up later once Barry was awake. He smiled softly looking around seeing everything clean now, before he went to make breakfast for Barry. He didn't understand how the speedster could go without breakfast, when he burnt so much energy all the time. He shook his head gently as he got the frying pan out and some eggs, wanting to make something quick and easy stop an omelette it was. 

Barry gently woke up smelling food cooking and his stomach growled angrily at him. He gently rolled over and curled into the duvet, sleepy to move but knew he had to at some point. Slowly he sat up just as Oliver came into the room. "good morning" Oliver smiled and sat by him gently kissing hours temple. Barry couldn't help but smile as he faced Oliver slowly, reaching out and gently touched his cheek. "morning" he said sweetly. Barry smelt food again, stomach not happy and growling loudly. "Did you just cook?" he asked stupidly as Oliver gently placed the tray with the omelette on barrys lap. "of course, someone has to be the domestic around hetr" he teased gently. Barry smiled sweetly again before slowly touching the tray finding the fork, but no knife. He slowly stabbed a piece of omelette and found it had been cut up already for him so he didn't have to struggle. His heart bet hard as he felt like throwing the food and just holding Oliver for being so considerate of goods current situation. 

After breakfast, Oliver his lay with Barry on his bed holding him closely, Barrys head in his chest. Oliver ran his fingers through his partners hair slowly, just enjoying the time he was having with him. He didn't usually see him this much, only a few hours a week maybe. They text and called all the time, but because of their commitments to their cities it made it difficult. He was deeply enjoying himself to have this break, to relax and enjoy this time with Barry.


	3. Blind leading the blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry started to get frustrated as his eyes hadn't gotten any better, and he wanted some more freedom so had decided to go outside while o Oliver was shopping.

Barry sat on his couch, listening to the news as he sighed gently frowning. Oliver had left to get some food for them, as they hadn't had a food shop in a while and they had bothed lived off of take out for almost three days. Oliver decided that morning Thai enough was enough and went to buy food. Barry asked to go with him, but Oliver insisted Barry stay at the flat to not get hurt. Barry huffed thinking over it app and stormed slowly to his room and pulled his shoes on, gritting his teeth. How dare Oliver tell him he can't go out, it wasn't his place! Barry patted and found his phone and wallet before he slowly made his way out his flat feeling the cool air on his face and just stood there smiling away as our felt good to be outside. He wanted his independence back, even for a small while at least. Slowly, holding onto the banister by the flat door he made his way down the street,trying to remember the layout of the street in his mind as he swallowed hard. "this was a bad idea" he muttered to himself, everything loud and people bumping into him. His heart was racing as he didn't know where he was now, slowly reaching out to touch a wall, anything for stability. His breathing was coming out harshly add people were shoving past him, thinking he was either drunk or on something. Tears started to build in barrys eyes a he suddenly pat his pockets abs grabbed his phone, hands shaking badly as he had Oliver as his emergency contact on one of the buttons on his phone so he didn't need to swipe or anything add he ppressed the button gently, holding the phone to his ear 

Oliver walked through the store smiling slightly to himself at how domestic he felt, holding the basket as he looked at the cereal options before feeling his phone ring. Quickly he took it out and answered it. "Hey Barry, what's up?" he asked happily, but only heard barrys shallow breathing. "Barry? Are you OK?" he asked very concerned add he just left the basket of goods and rushed out the store. It wasn't too far from barrys flat as he walked fast. Barry was having a serious panic attack sitting in the middle of the pavement as he didn't want to move anymore tears down his cheeks. "Oliver..." he whispered scared as he swallowed hard. Oliver saw a crowd and rushed over running across the road, seeing Barry sitting down. "Barry what are you doing?" he said softly and knelt beside him gently holding him closely. Barry cried hard and held onto him tightly, shaking badly. "In so sorry! Oliver I...I just wanted to go outside" Barry cried gripping onto him tightly almost clambering into his chest as he was so scared but so happy Oliver was here with him. Oliver gently lead Barry to his feet, seeing he was only a few houses away from the flat, and wondered how long Barry had been out here freaking out as he stroked his cheek. "let's go back inside and talk OK?" he said sweetly. 

After Barry was sat onto the couch, tissues and coffee in hand, Oliver gently sat by him and rubbed his back. "What's caused all this? " he asked kindly. Barry faced the floor and sighed gently. "O feel like a prisoner Olli, I can't go outside, go to the store, nothing. I feel useless" he said getting angry at the situation in general as he huffed. Oliver saw his boyfriends frustration as he touched his thigh softly. "Why didn't you tell me Barry? I could have helped. I love you too much to see you sad" he said quickly before pausing. Neither had told the other they loved each other yet. Barrys face suddenly lit up s he smiled. "You love me? I really love you" he said and slowly raised his hand and found olivers cheek stroking his cheek lightly. "I love you so much"


	4. Date night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wants to make Barry feel better after his freak out in the street, so plans a date night in the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone's kind words with this storyline! You have all been amazing!

Oliver rushed around while Barry was fast asleep, cleaning the flat and setting everything he needed up as he smiled. He had breakfast cooking away ; Barrys favourite of bacon waffles, along with coffee. He also had a the spare blankets in the flat on the couch in a fort cocoon for later, and take away menus on the ta b lr for that night. He felt happy as he looked about at the clean place, before smelling the waffles almost done. Oliver gently opened the waffle maker and placed them onto the plate with the crispy bacon and syrup, placing the plate on s tray with the coffee before before going into barrys room. "Wake up sleepy head" he sang gently seeing Barry groan pulling the sheets over himself quickly pouting. "No too early!" Barry grumbled, as he curled up gently before smelling breakfast. He slowly pulled the sheets back down and sniffed again "is that waffles?" he asked softly and sat up. Oliver slowly sat beside him setting the tray on barrys lap slowly, before kissing the speedsters cheek. "Enjoy" he aid softly. Barry felt like s little kid being spoilt on their birthday as he giggled and gently and slowly ate his breaks smiling the whole time. "I haven't had these in years Oliver" he mumbled through a mouthful of bacon. Oliver just watched him still finding him beautiful even when he ate like a starved animal. "well this isn't the only good thing of the day. I have a few things lined up" Oliver said sweetly and rubbed his back gently, which made Barry more excited as he finished his breakfast and put the tray slowly into the floor and cuddled info Oliver tightly. "this is amazing thank you do much already!" he said happily. 

Oliver soon lead Barry into the bathroom, and held his waist gently. "Don't laugh but I...I wanted to run you a romantic bath" Oliver said before his cheeks starting to turn a little red, glad be was standing behind Barry holding his waist and that Barry couldn't see. Barry smiled sweetly smelling the sweet soap already filling the air and the warm air from the hot water "Oliver this sounds amazing. I've never had anyone want to run a bath for me" he said softly. Oliver wrapped his arms around barrys waist and rest his head on his shoulder softly. "I was thinking of maybe actually washing you? If you don't want me to I understand" he said softly, but didn't get much time to really finish Barry was already trying to shove his trousers off. "let's stop the talking and get to washing" he said eagerly making his boyfriend laugh sweetly. He slowly held barrys hands and kissed him lghtly "Let me OK?" he whispered before holding the bottom of barrys soft shrt, and pulled out over his head making his hair super fluffy. He tried not to giggle as he looked at the madness on his partners head and pat it down softly. Slowly, after he took barrys pajamas trousers and pushed them down, before making Barry squeal in surprise as Oliver scooped him up bridal style, and gently lowered him into the bath. Barry shivered slightly as the warm water went all over him suddenly add he held onto Oliver tightly, worried he would slip or fall as he swallowed hard, but after a few moments he let go relaxing in the sweet scented bath. Oliver kissed his temple gently,kneeling by the tub and got the soft cloth, startinf to gently wash over barrys shoulders as he kept kissing hours face over and over. Barry felt so special as he just sat there eyes open but unseeing ahead of him. He blinked a few times before he jumped a little eyes widening as he looked towards Oliver, tears suddenly building up fast. Oliver dropped the soapy cloth instantly and held barrys cheeks looking so worried "Did I hurt you, what's wrong?" he said so concerned before Barry smiled sweetly "I can see you Oliver. I can see you" he whispered sweetly as he touched his boyfriend cheek "I can see you again" he laughed gently ago happy. Oliver paused before grinning hugely hugging him tightly, till be lifted him out the bath to hold him tighter, Barrys legs around olivers waist as he just held on tightly. "Oh Barry I'm so happy you can see me again" Oliver dais smiling away hugely to himself as he spun him softly. 

Slowly Oliver carried Barry to the couch, still naked and slightly wet, and settled him in the blanket nest before sitting by him holding him closely just stroking his face, neck, arms gently wanting to keep him close and safe. Barry on the other hand couldn't stop staring at Oliver, looking over his face with wide tear filed eyes of happiness before he suddenly kissed him arms around his neck to hold him closely. He was so overtaken with emotion he didn't really know how to express it all at the same time. Oliver laughed sweetly kissing him beck holding his cheeks gently to try and give a little control to the kiss before lm pulling beck gently "I love you Barry Allen" he said softly as he was being honest to him making the tears fall from barrys eyes as he just smiled sweetly nodding softly. He felt the same.


End file.
